The invention relates to an improved printing device for a packaging machine and in particular to a packaging machine for packing in packages formed in a material web or sheet material.
In a known packaging machine of this kind an ink ribbon is provided between the type bars and the film to be printed. In the same manner as in a typewriter the ink ribbon is drawn from a supply roll and moved along the type bars. In particular in cases where several type bars are provided which correspond to each other and which are associated to packages arranged side by side it cannot be avoided that a considerably unused portion of the ink ribbon must be pulled through. As a result the ink ribbons have to be exchanged a couple of times a day with the consequence of an interruption of the machine operation each time.